


pretty when u cry

by prettyholland



Category: Fantastic Four (Comicverse), Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Spider-Man (Comicverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Light Angst, M/M, its based on a song, playing with comic canon a bit, supervillain!Peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-14 22:30:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15398937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyholland/pseuds/prettyholland
Summary: “You!” He hissed. “How many lives have you destroyed? My family and I fight you and your stupid team all the time! How could... how could you do this to me?” Johnny screamed.“I’m a super villain, Hot Stuff. What else am I supposed to do? Besides, you seemed to be into it,” Peter replied with a smirk.





	pretty when u cry

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on the song Pretty When U Cry by leuan. Inspiration hit, so I wrote this real fast. It’s not beta’d, sorry.

 

 

P eter swirled the ice in his drink, taking a small sip. Johnny was sitting next to him, taking shot after shot. The two were at some dive bar in the far end of Queens- Peter had been surprised when Johnny asked to meet here. He checked his watch for the time while Johnny begged the reluctant bartender for another drink.

 

“I don’t know, man. You’re pretty wasted as it is, you sure you want another one?” The bartender asked.

 

“I’m sure,” Johnny replied, slurring his words. He was slumped over the counter, almost falling off the stool. Peter decided this was the time to step in. 

 

“Hey, Hot Stuff, I think it’s time we let the nice bartender help other people, ‘kay?” Peter said softly, pulling Johnny all the way back on to the seat. 

 

Johnny turned toward him, tears suddenly streaking his face. His blond hair was plastered to his face with sweat and his big blue eyes were watery and sad. The neon lights of the bar- blue and purple and green and red- played on his face, making him look like something straight out of a painting. 

 

Peter thought he looked beautiful.

 

“He just- just left! Pete, he left me! I loved him and he left!” Johnny sobbed, fat tears streaming down his face.

 

He was complaining about his latest boyfriend ditching him. Peter was quite bored, seeing as he really only hung out with him because the Sinister Six insisted he did.  Well, Peter insisted- he said Johnny gave him valuable information when Peter was actually Peter Parker, high school teacher, not Spider-Man, super villain of New York. And Johnny did, sometimes. Other times, he looked too pretty for Peter to leave. Tonight was one of those nights.

 

“He was so handsome, Pete, and he said he loved me too! How could he do this?!” Johnny wailed, somehow even louder than the music in the club. 

 

Peter stood up, noticing the dirty looks people were giving them. He put an arm around Johnny’s shoulders and hauled him to his feet. 

 

“I think it’s time to go home, pal. You’ve had enough drinks.”

 

Johnny just nodded and cuddled into Peter’s side. 

Peter felt a shiver run up his spine as he felt Johnny’s temperature bleed into his own. 

 

He was just so  _hot_ . 

 

They stumbled out of the bar together; Peter had a few more drinks than he thought he had ordered. They walked for a couple of blocks before Johnny suddenly tugged him into an alley.

 

“Wanna hear secret, Pete? Wanna, wanna, wanna?” Johnny babbled.

 

“Sure, pal. Shoot,” Peter replied, eager to hear what Johnny might give up while drunk.

 

Johnny leaned in close to Peter, his lips brushing his ear as he wobbled on the dirty alley floor. Peter felt his heart speed up.

 

“I’ve told every person I’ve ever dated that I loved them. And you know what, Pete? I lied, I  _lied_ !” Johnny whispered, hot breath blowing onto the shell of Peter’s ear.

 

Peter shivered.

 

“Is that so, Johnny? Well, I’ll tell you another lie- I’ll tell you I love you,” Peter said, suddenly feeling wicked. 

 

Johnny whimpered, vulnerable in his drunk state. “Really?”

 

Peter shook his head, a sinister smile on his face that Johnny almost recognized. A smile that graced the front of the Daily Bugle everyday, with just a flimsy black cloth covering his eyes on top of it. 

 

Then, suddenly Johnny  _did_ recognize it. He pushed Peter back against the wall and stepped back, flaming on. The alcohol immediately left his system and he pointed a flaming finger at Peter, accusingly.

 

“You!” He hissed. “How many lives have you destroyed? My family and I fight you and your stupid team all the time! How could... how could you do this to me?” Johnny screamed, voice going sad at the end. 

 

Peter’s eyes softened at Johnny’s outburst. Then, suddenly they steeled again. His smile came back, seemingly sharper and more evil than last time.

 

“I’m a super villain, Hot Stuff. What else am I supposed to do? Besides, you seemed to be into it,” he replied with a smirk.

 

Johnny was so shocked he flamed off. In a span of three seconds, lanky, dorky, slouchy, Peter Parker had become confident, evil, and clever Spider-Man. Johnny felt his skin prickle. 

 

“Wh-What? No, no, never!” Johnny spluttered. However, he couldn’t deny to himself that this version of Peter was even hotter than dorky Peter.

 

Peter stalked towards him, caressing his face with his hand. He pulled Johnny into him, fully aware that Johnny could flame on any second and escape. 

 

Peter was pretty sure he wouldn’t.

 

“I see you looking at me, Mr. Storm. All the little glances and lingering stares. So what if I’m a super villain? You had that little fling with baby Wolverine, how’s this any different?” Peter whispered, running a nail down Johnny’s jaw. 

 

“But-But, you’re worse than him. You’ve killed hundreds, all of your friends have killed even more,” Johnny said, with almost no conviction.

 

“Ah, have you not noticed the pattern with me though? I don’t kill any children or innocents. I only kill my enemies.”

 

Johnny’s last wall broke with Peter’s whispered words. How is it any different than with Daken? 

 

Peter pushed Johnny into the wall and presses his lips to Johnny’s. He starts off sweet and slow, just feeling the softness of Johnny’s lips and running his hand through Johnny’s soft, curly hair. Johnny kisses him back, greedily- he knows this is wrong. Peter suddenly pushes his tongue into Johnny’s mouth and Johnny moans. They’re pressed together against this wall, Peter’s hands in Johnny’s hair and Johnny’s hands wrapped around Peter’s neck. They’re both moaning and kissing each other as hard as they can, knowing how  _wrong_ this is. 

 

Peter pulls back, gasping for air. He licks his lips and tastes salt. He looks at Johnny; his hair is mussed and there are dried tear tracks on his face.

 

In this moment, Peter only knows two things- he is the most evil person in the world  and Johnny is the most beautiful person in the world. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! I hope you enjoyed, I had fun writing this dumb lil ficlet. Leave kudos and a comment if you enjoyed!!


End file.
